Diverse variant embodiments of items of seating furniture of the type in question are known from the prior art.
In order to obtain a sufficiently large leg support surface, there are variant embodiments which have a separately moveable end segment next to the leg unit. Provision is generally made in these configurations for the leg unit to be pivotable in relation to the seat unit, sometimes by means of double bracket mechanisms. The leg unit is then generally adjoined by a pivotable end segment. Examples of documents showing such or similar configurations with a leg segment and end segment include BE 100 91 47 A3, DE 10 2008 009 234 A1 and DE 3718645 C2. In the case of configurations which omit an end segment beyond the leg unit, it is more difficult to realize a sufficiently large leg support surface. For this purpose, DE 10 2005 001 877 A1 proposes a mechanism in which the leg unit is changeable in size. The latter can thereby be reduced in size during the transfer from the use position into the storage position below the seat surface. Only in this way is it possible to ensure a sufficient size of the leg support surface in the use position and a sufficient reduction in size of the leg unit in the pivoted storage position.
It is the goal of the invention to develop an item of seating furniture of the type in question to the effect that the latter permits the displacement of the leg unit between the storage position and the use position by means of a simple mechanical configuration, wherein it is desired in particular for the corresponding teaching according to the invention also to be useable in the case of items of seating furniture with less space below the seat unit.
The effect which is preferably intended to be achieved is for an item of seating furniture according to the invention to offer a sufficiently large leg support surface without an end segment which is displaceable in relation to the leg unit having to be arranged next to the latter for this purpose and without the leg unit having to be designed to be changeable in size per se.
According to the invention, this is achieved in that the movement mechanism is designed for transferring the leg unit from the storage position, in which the leg support surface is oriented substantially horizontally, into the use position, in which the leg support surface is likewise oriented substantially horizontally. In order to achieve this, the movement mechanism has an intermediate support which is displaceable in relation to the seat unit or the base by means of a pivoting guide, wherein the pivoting guide has at least one first pivot lever between the intermediate support and the seat unit or the base. Furthermore, an item of seating furniture according to the invention has a sliding guide with a sliding member, wherein the sliding member is guided in a translatory manner on the intermediate support, and wherein the leg unit is attached to the sliding member.
An item of seating furniture according to the invention is preferably an upholstered armchair or an upholstered sofa. In the case of a sofa, the latter may have a plurality of separately moveable leg units.
In conjunction with the detailed description below, the term vertical direction means a direction orthogonal to a deposition surface on which the item of furniture stands. The indication of the transverse direction means a direction of extent which extends horizontally parallel to the front edge of the seat surface. The longitudinal direction of the furniture is a direction which is orthogonal to the transverse direction and vertical direction of the furniture. The indications “at the front” and “at the rear” relate to the longitudinal direction of the furniture and refer to the perspective of the person sitting on the item of furniture and whose legs point forwards and whose back points rearwards.
The particular feature of the item of furniture according to the invention is that the latter is designed to displace the leg support substantially horizontally. A powerful pivoting movement, as is generally provided in the case of configurations from the prior art, is refrained from. At least in the storage position and in the use position, the leg support has the substantial horizontal orientation, which should be understood as meaning that the leg support surface is in each case not pivoted by more than 25° in relation to an imaginary horizontal plane. The leg unit is preferably substantially horizontally oriented in this sense during the entire transfer operation from the storage state into the use state. The abovementioned substantially consistent orientation of the leg unit makes it possible to use a comparatively large leg unit, since the length thereof, unlike in the case of known configurations, does not necessitate a comparatively high seat height on the item of seating furniture. The length of the seat support in the longitudinal direction can thus exceed the height of the clearance below the seat unit. By this means, it is also possible to dispense with an end segment, which is displaceable separately in relation to the leg unit, for extending the leg support surface.
In order to be able to bring about the movement of the leg unit from the storage position into the use position, the movement mechanism of the type explained is provided. Said movement mechanism has an intermediate support which is provided pivotably on the seat unit or the base. The base here is formed by those parts of the item of seating furniture which, during the correct transfer of the item of furniture from the use position into the storage position and vice versa, always remain in a fixed position with respect to an underlying surface on which the item of furniture stands. This is preferably a framework on which the feet of the item of furniture are also provided.
The seat unit can be moveable in relation thereto in the manner which has yet to be explained below. The intermediate support may move along a circular path in relation to the seat unit or the base, in an alternative manner with respect to each other. The intermediate support itself serves for the translatory guidance of a sliding member which is thereby displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the furniture. The leg unit is therefore displaced in relation to the seat unit or the base by two sub mechanisms acting in a cumulatively displacing manner. This achieves the desired extent by which the leg unit should be displaced between the storage position thereof and the use position thereof.
The use of two mechanisms in order jointly to achieve the desired displacement distance results in the two mechanisms, the pivoting guide and the sliding guide, each only having to carry out part of the desired displacement distance. It is therefore preferably possible for even comparatively short levers to be used between the intermediate support, on the one hand, and the base or seat unit, on the other hand. Said levers preferably have a length between the coupling points thereof of not more than 40 cm, preferably of not more than 30 cm.
The sliding guide which permits the movement of the leg unit in relation to the intermediate support preferably permits displacement of the leg unit in relation to the intermediate support of at least 10 cm, preferably of at least 15 cm. Within the context of the invention, a sliding guide should be understood as meaning guidance of the sliding member in relation to the intermediate support, said guidance being realized in particular by a slideway or by guide rollers or else by another guide suitable for producing translatory relative displaceability. The translatory movement is preferably a linear movement.
Depending on the configuration of the item of seating furniture, the displacement of the sliding member in relation to the intermediate support can not only serve to displace the leg unit forwards, but also, in an advantageous manner, permits a pivoting movement of the leg unit in relation to the intermediate support, which pivoting movement is also explained below.
In principle, it is conceivable, with regard to the connection of the intermediate support to the seat unit or the base, for the support as a whole to be fixedly connected to the first pivot lever, and therefore, with regard to the orientation thereof, to follow the pivoting movement. However, it is advantageous if the first pivot lever is coupled to the seat unit or the base so as to be pivotable firstly about a pivot axis and is coupled to the intermediate support so as to be pivotable secondly also about a second pivot axis. This makes it possible to prevent the intermediate support from pivoting to the same extent as is applicable for the pivot lever. Said intermediate support can therefore be displaced by the pivoting guide within the context of a substantially consistent horizontal orientation of the leg unit without substantially having to change its orientation in the process.
In order, nevertheless, to permit a defined displacement of the intermediate support, forced guidance means are preferably provided, by means of which each pivoting position of the first pivot lever in relation to the seat unit or in relation to the base is associated with a resultant pivoting position of the intermediate support in relation to the first pivot lever. Forced guidance means of this type therefore lead to the desired certainty in the intermediate support movement. Said movement is preferably of a type such that, during the transfer of the leg unit from the storage position into the use position, the intermediate support is not pivoted by more than 20°. A configuration of the forced guidance means, in which the pivoting guide has a second pivot lever which is coupled to the seat unit or to the base so as to be pivotable about a third pivot axis spaced apart from the first pivot axis, and also is coupled to the pivoting support so as to be pivotable about a fourth pivot axis spaced apart from the second pivot axis, has proven particularly advantageous. The pivoting guide is therefore designed as a double lever pivoting guide. By the pivot levers having an identical or substantially identical (+/−20%) length between the respective coupling points thereof, the substantially horizontal displacement of the intermediate support is achieved.
The particular feature which arises from the use of the pivoting guide between the base or seat unit, on the one hand, and intermediate support, on the other hand, and from the use of the sliding guide resides in particular in the fact that the predominant portion of the intermediate support can always remain below the seat surface. This applies in particular to the coupling points of the first and optionally also the second pivot lever. Said coupling points are preferably arranged in such a manner that they remain completely to the rear of a front edge of the seat surface irrespective of the position of the intermediate support. The effect therefore achieved is that the intermediate support moves in relation to the seat surface or the base by means of a pivoting guide which can very readily be concealed from the user's sight. This is advantageous in particular if the abovementioned pivot levers are provided on the outside of the seat surface, with reference to the transverse direction. Mechanical components which extend on the left and right from the seat surface as far as in front of the front edge of the seat surface are considered to be aesthetically disadvantageous and furthermore also form considerable opportunities for injury.
It is accordingly considered to be particularly advantageous if only mechanical components of the sliding guide are visible from the outside and from customary perspectives in the use position of the leg unit.
It is in principle conceivable for the sliding guide and the pivoting guide to be mechanically independent such that they can be influenced separately by the user. However, within the context of convenient handling, it is considered to be advantageous if the pivoting guide and the sliding guide are operatively coupled to each other such that, depending on the relative position of the intermediate support in relation to the seat unit or the base, a relative position, which is dependent thereon, of the sliding member with respect to the intermediate support is set.
Provision is accordingly made for the movement of the intermediate support in relation to the seat unit or the base along a path in the shape of a section of a circle indirectly also to cause the movement of the sliding member in relation to the intermediate support. In this case, the movement of the sliding member takes place in a substantially corresponding direction with the movement of the intermediate support. Whereas the intermediate support is therefore displaced forwards to a lesser extent in relation to the base or the seat unit, the leg unit is at the same time displaced forwards to a greater extent.
In order to obtain the abovementioned operative coupling between the pivoting guide and the sliding guide, it has proven particularly advantageous if this is brought about via a control lever which is coupled to the intermediate support, to the sliding member and to the base or the seat unit, or else to one of the pivot levers. In this case, this control lever is preferably mounted on the intermediate support so as to be pivotable about a vertical axis. However, this arrangement with a vertical pivot axis of the control lever results in the coupling points thereof for interaction with the sliding member, on the one hand, and the base, the seat unit or one of the pivot levers, on the other hand, being realized along a circular arc shape, and therefore intermediate levers may be required here. Such a configuration with intermediate levers or a slideway, which is to be provided instead, should also be considered as a coupling within the context of the above explanations with regard to the control lever.
The proposed control lever is pivoted by the relative movement of the intermediate support in relation to the seat unit or the base and transmits said pivoting movement to the sliding guide, as a result of which the sliding member is displaced in relation to the intermediate support.
In principle, it is possible to fasten the leg support to a distal end of the sliding member in such a manner that said leg support is no longer moveable in relation to the sliding member. However, a pivotable coupling of the leg support to the sliding member is of advantage.
This applies in particular to a development of the invention, in which provision is made for an extension which extends as far as the leg support to be attached to the intermediate support. In this case, the leg unit has a pivoting mechanism, wherein said pivoting mechanism is designed for bringing about a pivoting of the leg unit in relation to the sliding member depending on the relative position of the sliding member with respect to the extension.
In this configuration, not only does the sliding member therefore extend as far as the leg support, but so too does an extension, which is part of the intermediate support or is connected fixedly thereto. Since, within the course of the transfer of the leg unit into the use position, a relative displacement of the sliding member in relation to the intermediate support takes place, a displacement of the sliding member in relation to said extension also takes place. According to this development, said relative movement is used in order to pivot the leg unit. This makes it possible to bring about a particularly ergonomic position of the leg unit in the use position. In particular, said pivoting mechanism makes it possible, moreover, to optimize the movement mechanism to the path of movement of the leg unit between the use position and the storage position, since a possible non-ideal orientation of the leg unit in the use position, which orientation arises during said optimization, can be corrected by the additional pivoting mechanism.
Furthermore, the extension can serve to improve the tilting stability of the leg unit.
Since, according to the abovementioned development, both the extension and the sliding member extend between the seat unit and the leg unit and therefore, depending on the configuration of the item of seating furniture, are visible to the user in the use position of the leg unit, it is considered to be particularly advantageous if walls of the extension surround an interior space within which the sliding member is moveably arranged. The user therefore cannot see the presence of two components which are moveable relative to each other. The sliding member is concealed within the extension. In principle, a reverse arrangement is also conceivable, in which the sliding member defines an interior space within which the extension is arranged. In this case, the interior space does not have to be completely closed. However, it is considered to be advantageous within the context of stability if the extension is actually designed as a closed hollow profile within which the sliding member is moveable in a sliding manner or in a manner guided by rollers.
The extension and/or the sliding member are preferably arranged, with reference to a transverse direction of the item of furniture, in a central region which, at maximum, takes up one third of the width of the seat surface. This results in the aesthetically advantageous configuration, in which it is scarcely possible to see anything more than an inconspicuous tube between the seat unit and the leg unit from the outside.
The pivoting mechanism which is assigned to the leg unit preferably has a pivot support which is pivotable about a fifth pivot axis, which is arranged in a fixed position with respect to the sliding member, and is provided in a fixed position with respect to the leg unit. Said pivoting support therefore has the effect that the leg unit is pivotably moveable in relation to the sliding member only about a pivot axis which is fixed in position in relation to the sliding member and leg unit. In order to realize the pivoting movement, provision is preferably made for the pivoting mechanism to have a slotted guide mechanism with a slotted guide track and a slotted guide slider, via which the pivoting support is operatively connected to the extension. A relative movement of the extension in relation to the sliding member therefore results in the desired pivoting displacement of the leg unit in relation to the sliding member. The slotted guide mechanism permits a particularly flexible control here. The effect can thus be achieved, for example, that the pivoting movement of the leg unit in relation to the sliding member takes place only in a final phase during the transfer of the leg unit into the use position. The slotted guide mechanism preferably comprises two slotted guide tracks which are provided in two plates which are parallel to each other and are in turn spaced apart in the transverse direction of the item of furniture. By this means, a high degree of torsional rigidity of the leg unit is obtained. The slotted guide tracks are preferably non-linear.
Furthermore, it is considered to be particularly advantageous if the seat unit is designed so as to be displaceable in relation to the base of the item of seating furniture, as has already been explained at the beginning. In this case, the relative movement of the seat unit in relation to the base is preferably operatively coupled to the relative movement of the pivoting support in relation to the seat unit. The user of the item of seating furniture according to the invention can therefore bring about the transfer of the leg unit from the storage position into the use position by displacement of the seat unit in relation to the base. The displacement of the seat unit forwards in relation to the base preferably results in the leg unit being transferred into the use position.
The item of furniture preferably operates in the manner of a pair of scales. Movement of the seat unit downwards brings about a movement of the leg unit upwards. During the transfer of the leg unit between the use state and the storage position, use is therefore made of the potential energy of the unit being lowered in each case and of the body portion resting thereon in order to raise the other unit and the body portion resting thereon. The user, who remains sitting on the item of furniture, therefore only has to supply a small amount of mechanical energy by muscular force or else by an optionally provided motor for the electrical displacement.
It has turned out to be particularly advantageous if the moveability of the seat unit in relation to the base is provided by two displacement levers which are each coupled to the base and to the seat unit about pivot axes spaced apart from each other. The use of two displacement levers having pivot axes which are parallel to each other but are spaced apart from each other provides a structurally very simple possibility for obtaining the displaceability of the seat unit in relation to the base. The displacement levers are preferably of differing length, and therefore, during the course of the pivoting movement, the seat unit is also tilted. In the use position of the leg unit, a front edge of the seat surface is preferably raised. Provision is preferably made for the pivoting angles of the displacement levers between the base and seat unit always to be smaller than the pivoting angles of the pivot levers between the seat unit and intermediate support. The pivot levers preferably pivot between the storage state and the use state by more than 80° while the displacement levers pivot through less than 60°.
In order to obtain a stable use position and/or a stable storage position of the leg unit, the following measures are expedient: if the leg unit is in the storage position thereof below the seat unit, at least one of the displacement levers or pivot levers is preferably close to a dead centre position or even in a position beyond the dead centre such that, in order to transfer the leg unit into the use position, initially a slight raising of the seat unit at least in the region of said displacement lever in the position beyond the dead centre is required. As an alternative or in addition, an activating lever can be provided, the activating lever making it possible to leave the dead centre position by means of a manually applied muscular force.
This avoids the leg unit being inadvertently transferred into the use position. When the leg unit is in the use position thereof, at least one of the displacement levers, preferably both displacement levers, is or are preferably in a position in which an angle between a connecting straight line, which connects the coupling points of said displacement lever, on the one hand, and a horizontal plane, on the other hand, is preferably <60°, in particular preferably <50°. This results in a shifting of the leg unit from the use position in the direction of the storage position first of all requiring a comparatively powerful application of force to the leg unit, said application customarily not being brought about inadvertently.
It is furthermore considered to be advantageous if a spring device is provided on the item of seating furniture, said spring device in each case putting up a counterforce to a transfer of the leg unit from the use position in the direction of the storage position and/or to a transfer of the leg unit from the storage position in the direction of the use position. This increases the stability of the storage position and of the use position.
In order to obtain the effect of the use position and storage position being stabilized, it is advantageous if the spring device is arranged on subcomponents of the item of seating furniture between coupling points, wherein said coupling points are arranged in such a manner that, during the transfer of the leg support from the storage position into the use position, said coupling points are first of all spaced apart from each other and subsequently are drawn nearer to each other.
Therefore, leaving both the use and the storage position requires the supply of mechanical energy to the spring device.
The invention furthermore relates to a fitting system for items of seating furniture, said fitting system being designed in such a manner that it provides the above-mentioned relative movement between a seat unit, on the one hand, and a constructional unit, on the other hand.